herofandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Man (Marvel)
Iron Man, (real name Tony Stark), is the main hero of a comic by the same name. Stark: an inventive genius, industrialist, and multi-billionaire, went to Vietnam to oversee a field test for one of his transistorized weapons, that his company-Stark Industries made. While there he accidentally stepped on a bobby trap, and a piece of shrapnel became lodged in his chest. Injured, Stark was captured by Communist forces under Wong-Chu, and made a prisoner. While in prison, Tony created a mechanical suit of armor so that he could escape, as well as using his technological know-how to create a pace-maker like device to keep his heart beating and thus, Stark could stay alive. Using the Iron Suit, Stark was able to escape the Communist forces, and once back in America, he perfected his work, making a practically invincible iron suit much like he has today. Powers Although Tony Stark himself doesn't have super powers, his armor gives him enhanced strength -allowing him to lift up to 100 tons- as well as flight via rocket boots. His armor is also equipped with the most advanced technology and weaponry to give him an advantage over the mega villains he battles. Gallery Iron Man also appears in Marvel Cinematic Universe. Ironlant1.jpg|Iron Man as the Iron Lantern iron-man-brando-1600.jpg|Ultimate Marvel's Antonio "Tony" Stark Iron_Man_Render.png|Tony Stark as he appearsa in Iron Man 2. Tony_TheAvengers.png|Iron Man in The Avengers Iron_Man_3_final_poster_textless.jpg|Iron Man in Iron Man 3 IronMan3xr1.png|Iron Man and War Machine Armadura de Iron Man MK VI (Tierra-8096).png|Iron Man as he appears in The Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes iron man.jpg|Iron Man in Family Guy Iron Man en Phineas y Ferb Misión Marvel.png|Iron Man in Phineas and Ferb: Marvel Mission Iron Man in Disney Infinity.png|Iron Man in Disney Infinity iron man 2.jpg Iron_Man_Mk_L_2.png|Iron Man as he appears in Avengers Assemble 54417261767ef.jpg Sup-im-8 page1.png Superior Iron Man Vol 1 1 Çinar Variant Textless.jpg|Iron Man as the Superior Iron Man 54e799be09342.jpg IronManSuperior.png Tumblr o21qrq3qJK1qaaapfo1 1280.jpg Tumblr o21qrq3qJK1qaaapfo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nz5wzm18Ox1u8e3cao1 1280.png Tumblr o2334zYU4O1r1j8zoo1 1280.jpg Tumblr o2334zYU4O1r1j8zoo2 1280.jpg Tumblr o2334zYU4O1r1j8zoo3 1280.jpg Tumblr o2334zYU4O1r1j8zoo4 1280.jpg See also *Iron Man in Villains Wiki Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Business Heroes Category:Officials Category:Rich Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mastermind Category:Masked Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Gadgeteers Category:Laser-Users Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Avengers Members Category:Heroic Perverts Category:The Messiah Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:One-Man Army Category:Protectors Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Tech-Users Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Loner Heroes Category:Addicts Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Orphans Category:Child Nurturer Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Ladies Men Category:The Icon Category:Scarred Heroes Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Gunmen Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Global Protection Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Bombers Category:Provoker Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroic Creator Category:Chaotic Good Category:Successful Heroes Category:Robot Pilots Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Determinators Category:Role Models Category:Martial Artists Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Liars Category:False Antagonist Category:Armored Heroes Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Extravagant Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Died with Honor Category:Living Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Marvel vs Capcom Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Spiderman Characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Famous Heroes